Boarding at Fredbears- Escalation
by theirishwriter1996
Summary: August 2016, close to 3 months has passed since the events of Boarding at Fredbears and the Federation is on the brink of total collapse, determined to have the last laugh, it sends a group of its best soldiers after the ones responsible for the Federations current position, their orders are simple. Make them pay for what they've done.
1. Chapter 1

**Well here it is, the official sequel to Boarding to Fredbears! I know I said this would be out on the 27th but due to a few problems with my internet I was unable to release this yesterday. I hope you understand.**

 **With the exception of the first chapter the story is told through the POV of 4 of the characters.**

 **I hope you enjoy the story, and please be honest in your reviews!**

* * *

 _Another day, another letter to read. I wonder what issue the Federation has this time._

These thoughts ran through the mind of 46 year old Matt Sinclair, leader of the Federation as he entered his office. Ever since Dylan McLaren had failed to get Fredbears boarding school shut down the Federation had suffered setback after setback. And to top it all off, the Federation wouldn't even be in this situation if his son, Dylan McLaren the second hadn't gotten involved.

Thanks to that brat the Federation was no longer the dominant force it used to be, because thanks to him, the Federation had lost all of its allies in the United States, Western Europe and most of Asia. To make matters worse there was reports of unrest amongst the remaining loyal members of the federation, according to his spies Adidas were on the verge of leaving the Federation, the same could be said for Koenigsegg.

But the biggest blow was the report that he received on July the 30th, it said that the Federation's longest serving member the Russian government, were going to tell the U.S who the remaining members of the Federation where and where they were located. If this happened the Federation was finished, it was as good as dead.

Deciding to put these thoughts out of his head temporarily, Sinclair reached into his pockets, pulled out the letter and began to read it.

 _August 6, 2016_

 _From:_ _jerrymclaren_

 _To: FSOTW_

 _Subject: Issues_

 _I don't know how much longer I have Sinclair, I know they're coming for me so I'll try to say as much as I can with what little time I have left._

 _The police are looking for me, they know what I've done, they know I am a current member of the Federation. Because of this I am forced to do the following, cut off all ties I had with the Federation and turn myself in. I know when you read this you'll automatically accuse me of just looking out for myself. Well newsflash, you are wrong._

 _Ever since my stupid brother was stopped by his even stupider son I have been trying to keep the Federation intact, I've tried convincing members to stay with us, I tried hiding them. I've tried everything, but needless to say it hasn't worked, and now the cops are closing in on me. So reluctantly I must turn myself in, because I want to end this, I've had enough. I have to do this for my family._

 _My only hope is that you will come to understand and respect my decision because I have always been loyal to the Federation up to this point. But everyone has a breaking point, and I've reached mine._

 _May the Federation forever prosper._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Jerry McLaren._

Sinclair stood there, white-faced and furious, staring at the letter, hardly able to believe it. Yet another person had left the Federation, this was without question the worst birthday present he had ever received.

If the police got their hands on McLaren there would be severe consequences, he knew where many of the Federation's top secret facilities, the last thing he needed was the location of these facilities being exposed to the public.

Well no way was Sinclair going to give him the chance to cause further damage to the Federation, in fact he wasn't going to give Dylan McLaren the chance to do the same thing, he took out his phone and entered his son's number.

If there was one person who could stop that idiot Jerry McLaren and bring Dylan McLaren to him it was his son Shane, he was the leader of the Federation's multinational special operations unit Diaboli Servis, they were a group of soldiers handpicked by the current leader of the Federation and assigned to deal with the most dangerous enemies of the Federation, the unit was made up of the very best men and women the Federation has to offer and are authorised to use any and all means to get their assigned target.

After two rings he heard his son's voice.

"Hello father, I trust you're well? How may I assist you on this fine day today?" said Shane sarcastically.

"Very funny son," Sinclair chuckled, "I have a very important mission for you and the rest of Diaboli Servis, one that will decide the future of the Federation."

"What do I have to do?" said Shane impatiently. "With all due respect can you just tell me the important details?"

Sinclair rolled his eyes. "Still got your mother's patience huh? Very well, your target is none other than Jerry and Dylan McLaren the second. Both of these men as you know are former members of the Federation, you must bring them to the site in Siberia. Once you have done this await further instructions. Have you got all of that?"

After Sinclair said this there was silence for a minute or two. Sinclair knew why is son hadn't given his reply straight away, the McLarens, Jerry and Dylan were close friends of his son back in the day. But after the failed attempt to get Fredbear's closed their friendship collapsed and they went their separate ways.

"Did I hear you right?" said Shane slowly. "Did you just say Dylan and Jerry McLaren?"

"Yes son, Dylan and Jerry McLaren. As you know Dylan is the reason we are in this mess in the first place and Jerry is the latest to try to leave the Federation, I don't know where Jerry is at the moment but I know where Dylan is. He and his friends are on a cruise somewhere in the Caribbean, I trust this won't be a issue for you, having to go after old friends?"

"Of course father," replied Shane. "The Federation always come first, no matter what. I will personally make sure that the two McLarens will pay for their crimes, you can count on me."

"Good to hear, Truman will give you all the details just give him a call. Give me a call when you've got them."

"I will sir, may the Federation forever prosper."

"May the Federation forever prosper." said Sinclair before hanging up. Time to go to work.

He exited his office and walked down the dimly lit hallway until he came to a door that had _Conference room_ on it.

After giving himself one last check he opened the door and stepped inside.

It was a small room, the only thing in it worth mentioning was the stage at the head of the room, there were 5 tables that were scattered around the place and behind the table furthest from the stage was a large TV screen. In addition to this the wall had paintings of past leaders of the Federation, as he made his way to the stage Sinclair became aware that all talking stopped the moment he entered.

No doubt their wondering what I have to say. thought Sinclair, as he stepped onto the stage and turned to face the representatives of what remained of the Federation.

The ones closest to the stage was the English, they were all wearing white suits with red ties. Sinclair presumed they were wearing such gear in a n attempt to wear something that looked like their flag.

The French were no different, they were wearing gear akin to their flag, blue suits with white ties and their socks were red.

In contrast, the Italians were wearing all black suits, in Sinclair's eyes they were easily the best dressed. Well aside from himself that is, his own red suit easily dwarfed the suits of the Italians, the French and the English.

The worst dressed without question were the Germans, apparently they thought it would be a good idea to wear the outfits you would only wear on Oktoberfest. Sinclair could only wonder what was going on in their head when they thought it would be a good idea to wear such ridiculous clothing.

After checking he had his script with him, Sinclair cleared his throat and began speaking.

"My people. Sons and daughters of the Federation... We are here today to discuss a new threat, a threat that has the Federation on the brink of catastrophe. This threat is as you know coming from a boy, a boy that foolishly thinks that his actions will bring greater good to the world. Do you agree with this boy?"

"No!" yelled the English.

"Do you want to see the Federation vanquished from the face of the earth?" shouted Sinclair. "Do you want to see 40 years of hard work undone by one selfish little brat?"

"To hell with that Boy!" screamed the Germans and Italians.

"So what shall we do with the boy?" Sinclair was pacing up and down the stage now. "Shall we make him and his associates pay for their crimes?"

"Make him pay!" the French shouted at the top of their lungs.

A sick grin formed on Sinclair's face. "As you wish! Now observe the screen behind you!"

The moment the screen came on all the shouted stop. On the screen wearing his signature royal blue suit was none other than Dylan McLaren, behind him was a large cruise ship.

"Dylan McLaren thinks I don't know where he is," said Sinclair, grinning. "But thanks to Carl Truman I know where he is! As I speak Diaboli Servis are making their move, soon he shall pay for his act of treason against the Federation. And you will all have a part to play, so listen closely!"

"Once he and the rest of his friends have been captured all of you are to go to the site in Siberia, you will be tasked with making sure that McLaren and his friends carry out the little "game" I have in store for them. A set of instructions will be provided to you once you reach the site, you will be contacted once Diaboli Servis have got the kids. Any questions? If so raise your hands"

No one raised their hand, this was the day they had been waiting for. A chance to strike back at the very man who had ruined their lives and reduced Federation to a broken shadow of its former self.

"Very well than, said Sinclair. "You know what needs to be done, so get moving. May the Federation forever prosper."

"May the Federation forever prosper." said everyone else in the room. Then in twos and threes the British, English, Germans and Italians left the room leaving Sinclair all by himself.

I will get you Dylan McLaren, thought Sinclair. I will find you and I WILL make you pay for what you did to me and the Federation. You and your friends will suffer the consequences, my allies will make sure of this.

You'll soon be reunited with your parents Dylan McLaren... You'll be reunited, in DEATH.


	2. Being part of the Federation

**Okay, you're probably thinking one of the following:**

 **Finally! The next chapter! What the hell took you so long?!**

 **Now that this chapter is out are you going to finish this story?**

 **Will you update more regularly?**

 **I will answer all of these at the end of the chapter. Like I said in the first chapter the story will be told through 4 characters POV, to avoid confusion I will let you know at the start of each chapter who's POV it is. This chapter is through a new character's POV.**

 **So without further ado let's get started!**

* * *

It's the break of dawn, August 26th, 2016. Everything has changed, the Federation is a broken shadow of its former self. People are getting desperate, we have one last chance to put things right, to try and change the fortunes of the Federation. We must capture that little runt Dylan McLaren and bring him back to our site in Siberia, if we fail we lose everything, we lose the Federation, we lose our jobs, we lose... our future.

All the soldiers around me are mentally preparing themselves for this mission. Some are having a last drag on a cigarette, some are in silent prayer, the others including our commander, Shane Sinclair are just sitting there, starring out the window of our plane. I'm reading the last letter I've received from my girl Nicole. She writes that things are pretty bad. The company she was working for has closed after Dylan McLaren revealed to the public it was working for the Federation, she ends by sending her love and wishing me luck.

I haven't been in the Federation for long, only two years. Everyone else on the plane has been in it for at least 10, Shane has been it for 20 years, the same as his father Matt the current leader of the Federation. According to Shane his father only took the position because no one else would. I have to admire him for that, it's not easy taking the job no else wants, especially if the job you're about to take might not even exist with the way things are going for the Federation.

I'm putting Nicole's letter back into my pocket when Shane calls for me, he leads me out of the room I'm in and into the pilot's cockpit. For a minute we don't say anything, the only sound is the pilots talking and the humming of the plane engine. Then he speaks up, very briskly. "I'm putting you in charge of the initial assault team, I've been ordered by my father to stay on the plane. You're orders are simple, capture McLaren and the rest of his colleagues, bring them back alive, but kill everyone else on-board. That includes the staff, the guards and any relatives of your targets that may be on-board the ship. Is that understood?"

Part of me is saying that I should object, I haven't lead a team in my life. I may be a sergeant but I've always been the second in command. Shane should be leading the men, he's always done it and the men respect him, he's been everywhere and done everything with Diaboli Servis hence the reason he was made the field commander by his father.

On the other hand this could be my chance to impress him, our relationship up to now hadn't been the best thanks to a incident that occurred a year ago. I don't why but he was always pushing me, challenging me to be the best. Maybe he sees something in me? Or maybe he just wants someone to vent out on? Either way I don't know.

"Of course sir." I eventually say. "I won't let you down, I promise."

A small smile forms on Shane's face. "I thought you would accept Malcolm, give my regards to McLaren if you get him first."

I give him one last nod before I exit the cockpit and make my way back to the other soldiers. The only thing I'm worried about is how I'm going to explain to them that I'm in command, to them I was nothing more but Shane's right hand man, the one who ensured that discipline was maintained and that they obeyed his orders.

I re-enter the room and straight away everyone turns to face me, at the back of the room are Silas and Ios Abbadon, the brothers of Skylar Abbadon one of our priority targets. I don't know how or why they are with us and not against us but I don't care. We need all the help we can get.

"Soldiers of the Federation," I clear my throat and put my hands behind my back. "As you all know we are about to strike back at the man responsible for our precarious position, Dylan McLaren and his colleagues must be captured at all costs, they are our priority targets. Anyone else you encounter is expendable. Are there any questions?"

Silas immediately raised his hand, "Where's Sinclair? I thought he was leading us? Why are you?"

The crowd erupts into whispers. Oh REAL nice Silas, already you're making things hard for me. Ios is silently sniggering beside him, no doubt thinking that I'm about to make an idiot of myself. I shoot a glare at the two but it has little to no effect, I only succeed in making Silas grin broadly. Come on Malcolm you can do this, just be honest with them.

"Sinclair has decided that I will be command Silas. He will stay here, everyone else including you are with me. Now all of you follow me"

We all exit the room and line up single file beside one of the plane's doors. I'm at the front, Silas and Ios are right behind me. As we do this we can hear Shane's voice over our headsets, he's reminding all of us how important the mission is, that we can't screw up and if we do the Federation is finished. But what he says next catches me by surprise.

"Remember that as a Federation soldier you are the best, no one else comes near you. Remember to look out for each other because when the bullets start flying out there each other is all we have. But above all else, remember to follow your orders. Anything Sergeant Munroe tells you to do I expect you to obey his commands, no matter what."

It at this point I see why Shane was made commander of Diaboli Servis. Despite our past all he's urging all of us to work together for the greater good. I look behind me to see that everyone including Ios and Silas are giving me a look that basically says "We're with you to the bitter end."

The order is given to jump out and we do just that. A minute passes until we see McLaren's ship, a superyacht. It has a two story building on the left and right of the ship, and in the middle of these two buildings is another building only slightly smaller. Silas, Ios and myself land on the building on the right, the rest of the team land on the other two buildings.

"Okay boss how are we going to get inside the building?" asked Ios.

"Look over there." said Silas.

In the centre of the building is a small opening, we enter it and find ourselves in what seems to be the ventilation system. After reading our weapons we move forward, I know that our targets are getting what they deserve but I can't help but feel a bit of sympathy for them. After all their just 17, 18 year olds.

I can hardly imagine what's going through the heads of Ios and Silas, their own sister is one of the targets. Part of me wants to make them be the ones to capture her, to see if they can carry out their orders without hesitating. But then again it was me I wouldn't be able to do it.

"Sir, we found them." Silos suddenly says pointing left, in the room is none other than Freddy Fenlon and Skylar Abbadon, both of them are sitting on a bed at the end of the room. I glance at Skylar's brothers and I can tell that if I ordered them they wouldn't be the able to subdue their sister. So I tell them to move on, to capture the other targets if they see them and to secure the building. Their moment their gone I slowly open the vent's hatch and enter the room. As I get closer to my targets I can hear what their saying.

"Do you think what Dylan said us is possible?" asked Skylar.

"I don't know, maybe." said Freddy, slowly. "Regardless on whether or not they come after us know this Skylar, I'll protect you no matter what. You do know this right?"

Skylar nods her head in acknowledgment. I can't stand hearing stuff like this, I take out my tranquilizer gun and pull the trigger.

The bullet hits Abbadon and she instantly falls to the ground, I take aim at Fenlon but before I can KO him he leaps towards me and knocks me to the ground causing me to drop the gun. I get up only to receive a punch in the face from Fenlon who than attempts to kick me, but I succeed in blocking him and push him to the ground. I then grab the gun and take aim.

Instead of running or shouting for help Fenlon simply closes his eyes, as if he's accepting his fate. I'm about to fire when he suddenly starts speaking.

"Go ahead, do it. At least in death I will be reunited with my girlfriend. At least-"

I pull the trigger before Fenlon can finish speaking, he falls head first and a single tear falls down my face. Despite hardly knowing him, I feel like I've just handed a close friend to the devil. What's wrong with you Malcolm? These people are supposed to mean nothing to you. They are only your targets, nothing more and nothing less.

"What's doing on Munroe?" Shane's voice brings me back to my senses. "Give me a sitrep."

"I've managed to get Freddy Fenlon and Skylar Abbadon sir." I reply, still shaken from what's just happened. "Silas and Ios are securing the building."

I then hear Ios's voice. "Just done it now, we've also managed to get Bonnie Baines and Chica Chambers sir, now we need to get the others and than we can get out of here."

"Good to know Ios. Munroe keep up the good work."

I exit the room and see Ios and Silas with a fully conscious Bonnie Baines and Chica Chambers.

"Let go of her!" yelled Bonnie, doing his utmost to break free of Silas's grip. "Leave her out of this!"

"Or what?" taunted Ios. "You gonna shoot me? Oh wait you can't, you're all tied up!"

I clear my throat and all heads turn in my direction. I'm about to reprimand for not knocking out the teenagers when I hear a explosion. I run down the nearby stairs and exit the building, what I see next astonishes me.

The guards stationed on the ship are fighting the rest of Diaboli Servis, and are WINNING. All around me soldiers are getting beaten or shot to death by not just the guards but the rest of our targets. I can see Barney Taylor slugging it out with a guy twice his height, Frank "Foxy" Fallagher and Tobias "Toby" Jones are mowing down my men left and right and on the roof of the left building I can see a figure and two Diaboli Servis in hand to hand combat.

I instantly close the door and begin to talk to Shane.

"Sir we have got a serious problem, the targets have managed to alert security and are absolutely massacring my men! I need immediate assistance!"

"Well I'll be," muttered Shane. "Hold fast Munroe, we'll be there in 2 minutes!"

I exit the safety of the building, ready my rifle and enter the battlefield. Two guards come into view and I dispose of them with ease. I then ran towards the building on the left, all the while taking down any guards I see. I reach the building and try to open the door but it won't open, not willing to accept this I place a charge on the door. After it brings the door down I than enter.

I navigated around the room avoiding a fallen bookcase and a chair. It looked like some sort of struggle had just happened here, I hoped that once I was out of this room I would be able to find the big fish himself Dylan McLaren. Out of all the targets he was the one I wanted the most, he was reason my wife longer had a job and the reason we were here in the first place.

The door before me was left ajar, I pulled it gently, listening for sounds, listening for anything that would my task easier.

The room I entered seemed like a sort of lunge, black chairs placed orderly in front of a TV screen on the wall. Looks like I'll have to search the rest of this stupid-

"Not so fast good sir," the door behind me closes. I turn around I find to my surprise 2 girls and a boy, all of them have a gun of some sort, it's none other than Charlie Tapper, Margaret Evans and the man himself Dylan McLaren.

"Easy now," I say. "This doesn't have to end badly, put down your guns and I will personally guarantee your safety. Refuse and you will be very sorry."

"Why should we? I know what you do to people like us." said McLaren, his eyes filled with anger and hate. "You're going to bring us back to the site in Siberia correct?"

I smirk slightly upon hearing this. "Very good Dylan, very good. Tell me, how do you know this? I thought secrets such as that were well guarded."

"My father's files mentioned a site in Siberia, that's where Diaboli Servis train. I simply put all the clues together to figure this out."

Outside I can hear the on-going battle, I can hear men screaming, guns firing, bodies falling to the ground. Then it suddenly goes quiet.

"Looks like you've lost." said Charlie, smirking. "So much for the great Diaboli Servis, you people should know that you'll never win against-"

The door behind the teenagers suddenly flew open, knocking them to the ground. Soldiers of the Federation enter and proceed to capture the kids. Charlie and Margaret are easily subdued but it's the opposite with McLaren, it takes four men in the end to bring him down.

While all this is going on someone pulls me up. Initially I expect it to be Silas, Ios or some random soldier but it isn't any of them, it's none other than Thomas Sinclair, leader of the Federation. Behind him are Silas and Ios.

"You alright? he asks me. When I nod he begins speaking. "Thanks to you and the rest of Diaboli Servis the Federation will have its revenge. You and the rest of your men will be rewarded for your success and the men killed will be honoured for their sacrifice. I've something else to tell you, we've just received some good news from our French allies, they've succeeded in capturing Chester, they're transporting him to Siberia as we speak."

"That's what you want sir isn't it?" I ask him. "What exactly are you going to do with the kids sir? If you don't mind me asking."

Sinclair doesn't answer straight away and I get the impression that I shouldn't have asked. The Abbadon brothers certainly don't think I should of, their giving me a "what the hell are you doing" look. A minute passes before Sinclair finally answers.

"These kids are to be punished Sergeant." Sinclair's voice is full of venom as he speaks. "No one and I mean NO ONE gets away with screwing with us, they are going to wish that they never stood against us when we're finished with them. Now let's go."

Sinclair leads us out of the room and back outside where Federation soldiers are loading our wounded and dead onto helicopters and dumping the dead security guards into a large bag. On one chopper I can see the unconscious figures of our targets. I board a nearby chopper and I'm about to fall asleep when I hear Sinclair's voice, I open my eyes to see him standing right above me.

"I want a word with you when we get back. There are a few things we need to discuss."

* * *

 **Okay, time to start explaining. During the first few weeks of the new year I've been going through a tough patch, in addition to this my free time has been severely restricted due to my other commitments. As of today I've recovered from the patch so you should see this story be updated more frequently.**

 **I will finish this story no matter what, you guys deserve to see this story reach this conclusion.**

 **In the 3rd chapter I will let you know how frequently I will be able to update. I will do my utmost to get this out as soon as possible, I promise.**

 **Finally I must thank each and every one of you who have read this fanfic, I know I've haven't updated in over a month but I will try to fix this and update more** **.**

 **Thank you for your time and I'll see you next time!**


	3. Prisoner

**Finally I'm back! The last few months have been a bit rough to say the least! Don't worry everything's under control now. Anyway, I should be able to update this story every weekend from now on and I'm sorry this took so long to be uploaded. I will do my utmost to make sure this never happens again.**

 **Having said that, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Is everything in place Munroe?"

"Almost sir, we just need another minute to make a few last minute checks. Can I ask a question sir?"

"What is it?"

"Why is Bonnie going to be put through the Programme and not McLaren? I thought Sinclair wanted to punish him the most?"

"Beats me, trying to understand Sinclair at times is like trying to solve a puzzle. Best thing you can do is follow your orders and leave it at that."

I can hear voices whispering, my head is killing me and I don't know where I am. The only thing I know is that my friends and I are in serious trouble now that the Federation have captured us.

"What exactly is the Programme Vladimir? What its purpose?"

"That's none of your concern, all you need to do Munroe is to monitor Bonnie's progress. Give me regular updates, understand?"

"Yes sir. Of course sir."

I can hear a door opening and closing, slowly I manage to open my eyes. I'm no longer on McLaren's ship but in a small, dark room. What catches my attention though is the piece of parchment in the centre of the room, getting to my feet I pick it up and read it.

 _Hello Bonnie, let me be the first to welcome you to the Zhukov power plant in Siberia. I'm sure you're wondering why we've brought you here, don't worry it will all become clearer to you as the day progresses._

 _Right now you're probably feeling lost, confused and helpless. These are the same feelings we've gone through ever since you're friend Dylan McLaren decided to expose half of the Federation to the world. Today you and your colleagues will pay the price for this._

 _Thomas Sinclair has decided to put you all of you into the "Programme", this is designed to test where your loyalties lie. Will you be the all saving hero? Or will you be the guy who looks out for a select few and leave the others to die?_

 _Whenever you are ready to start, simply exit the room. I'm looking forward to seeing your results._

 _Good luck._

 _Vladimir Rascolov, head of the Federation Special Projects Unit._

Programme? I don't like the sound of this, McLaren would frequently mention to us that the Federation did some questionable things behind the scenes. This "Programme" seems to be one of those things. The name Vladimir Rascolov sounds familiar but why? Did I meet this man before, or is it something else?

First things first, I need to get out of here. The parchment said that the Programme starts as soon as I exit the room. Part of me is dreading what's on the other side of the door, what exactly does it mean when it says that my loyalties will be tested? I'm not looking forward to this.

With a sigh I open the door. There is no light in this room, everything is pitch dark. Well, almost everything, in front of me is a brightly lit table with two levers on it. What interests me the most is that underneath the two levers are a word, the one on the left has _loved one_ on it and the one on the right has _colleague_ on it.

Without warning the lights come on, behind the table is a large platform, on it are two people, they're hands are tied and they are wearing masks. How am I supposed to help these people if I can't get to them.

 _"_ _Hello, and thank you for joining me. Today, Bonnie is about to be put into a little test of mine."_

I look around the room for the voice but I can't see anyone. Who is speaking to me? And what sort of test am I about to be put into?

" _Before you Bonnie are two people, you know these people very well. Both of them are important people in your life, today you're going to decide who's more important."_

The masks are taken off. The two people tied up are none other than Dylan McLaren and my girlfriend Chica Chambers.

"What the hell? Bonnie where the hell are we?" yelled Chica.

Before I can respond McLaren speaks, "We're at a power plant in Minsk Chica, this isn't good. This isn't good at all."

 _"The woman on the left is the girl you've been in love with since you were 10 years old. Only recently you and her have entered a relationship, the same could be said for the man on the right. You've known Dylan McLaren for a year now and he's the very reason you're here, so it shouldn't be too hard deciding who gets to live and who gets to die._

 _"_ I knew this moment was coming." whispered McLaren, tears falling down his cheeks. "The moment I betrayed the Federation I knew this would happen."

 _"Bonnie, you must pull one of the levers in front of you to advance to the next test, once you pull the lever a door will open allowing you to progress, should you refuse to do this I will kill both Chica and McLaren. The choice of who lives is up to you. You have 30 seconds."_

I'm now panicking, I must kill either Chica or McLaren in order to move on and if I don't both of them will die. McLaren's silently muttering the Our Father and Chica is pleading with whoever brought us here to let us go, while all this is going on the voice is counting down the seconds I have left to make my choice.

I walk to the levers and grab both of them, I must decide here and now who lives and who dies if I don't no one lives. I glance up at Chica and McLaren, I can hardly imagine what's going through their minds and I don't want to. I just want to get out of this place and back home.

With a heavy heart I pull McLaren's lever, the floor underneath him opens and he vanishes. For 10 seconds we hear him screaming, and then everything goes quiet.

The platform lowers allowing me to get to Chica and untie her, she's shaking like mad and she's blaming herself for McLaren's death. I pull her into my arms and gently stroke her hair.

"It's not your fault Chica," I say, firmly. "Whoever brought us here has McLaren's blood on their hands."

"I know." wailed Chica. "I just can't believe, a year ago everything was normal. And n-now look us, kidnapped and taken to Russia of all places. I'm really scared Bonnie."

I tighten my grip on her. "Don't be, I'll keep you safe no matter what I promise."

Chica looks like she's about to say something when we hear a click, on our left is a open door with the words _exit_ written on top. The voice wasn't kidding, we have our way out.

Taking Chica's hand I guide her towards the exit, as we make our way over I can still hear McLaren's screams. Part of me is wishing that I had been taken instead, that I had been killed and McLaren was still living.

Get a hold of yourself Bonnie. It's nothing more but survivor's guilt, all that matters now is that you get Chica out of here. That's all that matters now, getting her and everyone else still alive out of Russia and back home.

Because if I don't, I won't be able to forgive myself for McLaren's death.


	4. The Mole

"Open this door now! Open up, You can't keep us in here! I will tear you prats apart piece by piece when I get out of here!"

"Will you stop that banging Barney! We need to find another way out of here! You're not going to be able to knock the door down!"

"I'm going to give you prats 5 seconds! Exactly 5 seconds, to open this door and let us out! Or I'm going to force the damn thing to open for us!"

What's happening right now is a sight to behold. Barney Taylor is fighting a losing battle to knock a door down. His girlfriend Charlie Tapper is trying to calm him down and Chester and Toby are trying to find another way out of the room. I can only hope that Freddy, Bonnie and others are having a much better time us, because at the moment we are locked up in what seems to be a old basement. There are cobwebs everywhere, on the ceiling, on the drawers and on the nearby wardrobes.

"...4, 5! Okay, everyone step back! I'm going to force the door open!"

Barney takes a few steps back and runs head first into the door in an attempt to open it. The predictable happens. He only succeeds in leaving a small dent on the door, a large bruise on his forehead and knocking himself out. In the end Charlie, myself and Chester drag him from the door and bring him to a nearby table, we then place him on the table and walk back to the door.

"He always thought with his heart," muttered Chester. "If he thought more with his brain life would be a lot easier for him."

"He's just worried about the current situation," said Charlie. "He wants to get us out of here, he may act rashly at times but he has our best interests at heart. It would kill him if something happened to any of us."

"Even so what he did was really stupid." I say, still trying to understand why Barney would do something so stupid. "He could have done some serious harm to himself."

"Guys! You should come over here!" On the other side of the basement Toby is gesturing at us to come over, we walk over to him and he steps aside revealing a wall with a small gap in it, revealing another room. We have just found our way out.

"Excellent work Toby," said Chester, grinning. "Now all we need to do is to widen the gap in the wall."

"I told you they would find the gap." We turned around and found to our surprise 2 Federation soldiers glaring at us. Their faces are covered by a gas mask and their uniform is similar to the ones the American army wear.

"What do you want?" growled Toby.

"Manners boy," the soldier on the left said, "We could just kill you here and now, but Mr Sinclair wants to use you lot for the next test. Although if I'm to be honest, us killing you would be a much better outcome than to what Sinclair has in store for you."

Chester raised an eyebrow upon hearing this. "Test? What test?"

"Nome of your concern," the guard replied. He than turned to his colleague. "You take care of the Abbadon girl. I'll take care of the rest."

"You can't move Barney!" protested Charlie. "He's out cold!"

"You think we care about that? We're only following orders, now get moving!"

The soldier on the right grabs my left arm firmly and proceeds to drag me out of the basement. So I'm about to be put into some sort of test, but who is it for? I don't like the look of this.

The soldier suddenly stops moving, he checks the area before bringing me into a nearby room. He then closes the door and takes off his mask.

Words cannot describe what I'm feeling right now, in front of me is Ios Abbadon my brother. In normal circumstances I would be happy to see him, but right now I just want to kill him, make him pay for what he's done. there's no doubt he took part in the assault on McLaren's ship and assisted the Federation in capturing us.

So I do just that, I go for him, fists flailing, but I don't hit him. Ios grabs my fists and forces me up against the wall, but instead of finishing me off he lets go of me and steps back.

"Skylar, I need you to listen to me very closely," whispered Ios. "Myself and Silas are here to rescue you, we're part of a group of Federation soldiers that want to bring down Thomas Sinclair and end the Federation once and for all. As long as you cooperate with me I'll get you and your friends out of here. Do you understand?"

I nod quickly, stupid girl, I should have known from the start that despite looking like killers, my brothers wouldn't harm anyone unless it was absolutely necessary. Ios reaches into his pocket and hands me a pistol.

"Here's the plan, Silas will have taken your friends to an area not too far from us. We're going to pretend that you are still unharmed, when I say so you and me are going to go where your friends are, take down the guards and then find a way out of here. Understand?"

"But what about Freddy?" I ask. "I can't leave him and the rest of my friends here to die."

Ios thinks for a minute before responding. "We'll do what we can, but I cant' make any promises. Now let's go."

I put the gun in my jacket and follow Ios, we walk down another hallway and go through a red door with _Prisoners_ written on it. Inside are a row of crosses with my friends tied up to them, beside each cross is one soldier. But which one of the soldiers is Silas?

"Silas is over beside Chester," whispered Ios. "you ready?"

"Ready."

Ios gives a thumps up to the soldier near Chester, the soldier nods back before walking over to us., he then takes off his mask revealing himself to indeed be Silas. My brothers than raise their guns and swiftly gun down the other soldiers, we then untie my friends and exit the room.

"How can we ever thank you?" asked Toby, a relieved look on his face.

"Just promise us you'll do whatever we say," replied Silas. "We now need to find a way out of here, where do you think is the quickest way out Ios?"

"The quickest way out is at Sinclair's office, there's a lift we can take to the surface. Once we get there we can contact the police and get Skylar and her friends out of here, there's no point trying to contact the police now, reception down here is terrible."

"What about the others?" demanded Barney. "Are we just going to leave them to die?"

"We'll try to save them kid, but don't think we're making any promises." said Ios. " There's only so much we can do. Any more questions?"

"Just one," said Chester. "How are we going to get out of here before every single Federation soldier is after us?"

"Leave that to me," Silas reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black sphere- like object. "This will sabotage their security system for a few hours, without it Sinclair wouldn't be able to find us."


	5. Escape

Where am I? How am I still alive? I must have fallen at least 300 feet, considering how long I was falling before passing out. And what exactly caused me to pass out? Before this happened I felt something getting jabbed into my hip, maybe that's why I passed out. Either way it doesn't matter, I need to find a way back to the States. I can't let Sinclair and the Federation get away with this.

Slowly I open my eyes and get up. I can't tell what sort of room I'm in because all of the lights are turned off, I begin to look for a switch to turn on the lights, during my search I find a door but it won't open, after another 30 seconds of looking I find a switch on the far left of the room. I instantly switch it on, hoping that I will at least unlock the door.

Straight away I wish I hadn't done this, the lights come on to reveal that the room I'm in is a crude, makeshift slaughterhouse. In the centre of the room are 20 bodies hung up like beef carcasses. Their faces are covered by a blindfold and their clothes are covered in blood and some of them have words written on it. But where I'm at I can't see the words properly

I 've got a really bad feeling about this, these bodies wouldn't be here if they didn't serve a greater purpose. After overcoming my shock at seeing such a display I walk over to the bodies so that I can examine them, perhaps the words can help me find a way out of this room. I approach the nearest body, my hands are shaking slightly, this person seemed to be an important business man or someone's butler judging by his clothes, on his chest is a sign with the words _Loyal Servant_ on it. I jump back in shock, this person is one of the members of my household staff, But why did Sinclair kill these people? They didn't do anything! I'm about to check the other bodies when I hear a siren go off and a voice speak.

"Security alert. Power failure. Please remain calm."

Power failure? That can mean only one thing, government forces have found us, the power plant has been compromised, very soon the Federation's final facility will fall and we will all be brought back to the United States. I hear the door open and decide it's time to leave the slaughterhouse. After all, there's no point staying in this place. I need to find the others.

I still don't get how I'm still alive, the voice said that the person Bonnie chose to sacrifice would die. Why am I still alive? I thought the Federation would jump at any chance to kill me, after all Dylan McLaren is the reason they've become a broken shadow of their former selves. It doesn't make any sense. Or maybe this is all part of some plan of Sinclair's?

The hallway I have just entered is in a state of disarray if I'm to be fully honest, a filing cabinet and many of the pictures on the walls had been knocked over and most of the wallpaper itself was on the floor. But the one thing that caught my attention was the bullet walls on the walls. Now that I think of it, it looks like some sort of struggle or skirmish had occurred here.

I can't help but think about Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy and Chica. I sincerely hope that nothing serious has happened to them, out of all of my friends those 4 are the ones I care about the most. Those 4 clearly care about me, during the summer holidays they helped me deal with the media who were always looking from some piece of information from me, I am also thankful for the way they along with Frederick, Charlie, Margaret and Toby convinced everyone at Fredbears that I could be trusted.

Barney and Chester were different by contrast, Chester wasn't hostile towards me, but he generally tried avoiding me at all times. I can't blame him, I would do the same if I was in his shoes, I don't think he ever really forgave me for working with the Federation despite the known fact that my now deceased father was forcing me to. I hope one day he understands.

For some odd reason Barney always seemed to hate me. He was the most hostile towards me even after I betrayed the Federation, he probably sees my as the reason why is girlfriend Charlie was kidnapped by my father. I can somewhat understand this but everyone else forgave me, why can't he do the same?

The door on my left is slightly open, my curiosity getting the better of me I open the door and step inside. There's nothing remarkable in this room, just a desk and a bunch of boxes filled with light bulbs, I turn around to leave only to bump into something.

The "something" I have bumped into is a Federation soldier, his uniform is just like the uniform of the soldiers that attacked my ship and took us all prisoners. He's tall. well built and in his hands is a M4 carbine rifle. I have no weapons, so much for escaping this place, I'm about to die.

But he doesn't lay a finger on me, he takes off his mask revealing his face to me, the soldier has red hair, blue eyes and a scar under his right eye.

"Well, well what do we have here?" the soldier's voice is deep, almost deadpan. "A lost bird trying to find his back home."

"What are you going to do?" I know I don't stand a chance against this guy, the least I can do is stall him and hope an opportunity arrives. "You don't scare me."

The soldier laughs slightly. "You got spunk McLaren I'll give you that, you're lucky I'm on your side." He rolls up his sleeves, on each of his arms are two gold eagles with the letter F underneath it in gold. That's the symbol of the Federation Resistance! The people that want to get rid of Sinclair and end the Federation for good.

"You're part of the resistance aren't you ?" I ask, offering my hand. "And how many of you are there?"

He instantly grabs my hand."I'm Michael Munroe, a soldier of Diaboli Servis, the Federations Spec Op unit. I along with Ios and Silas Abbadon were sent here to get you and your friends back home."

"Wait a minute, did you say the other soldiers were Skylar Abandon's brothers? As in her actual brothers?"

Michael smirked. "Yes indeed. If my calculations are to be correct, Skylar's brothers have rescued her, and anyone else that's with her."

"Where are the others? Are they okay?"

"I don't really know, our commander didn't really tell us where you were going to be put in this here facility, all we know is that Chester is in Siberia."

"SIBERIA?!" From what I knew the Feds in Siberia were the most ax-crazy, if Chester was there... that meant... oh god. "We can't leave him there, we got to save him!"

"Relax kid we've already sorted this out." Is this guy always this calm?! "We have a team on route to intercept the chopper transporting him there, once they've done that they'll come here and pick us up."

I calm myself down upon hearing this, no matter who the person is the last thing I want is to see someone get taken to the Feds in Siberia. You're essentially handing them over to deranged lunatics.

"Now follow me, we need to find Ios and Silas." said Michael.

We continue to walk down the hallway until we reach an elevator on the left. I'm about to summon it but Michael says that thanks to some sort of device one of the Abbadon brothers have all electronic systems are disabled, that explains why the slaughterhouse's door opened. We walk for another minute then take a flight of stairs on the right.

"So, what's the plan after we find everyone else?"

A grim look forms on Michael face and he stops walking. "Listen Dylan, as much as I want to save all of your friends my orders to get as many of you as I can out of here. Not all of you but as many as I can. You understand?"

"You can't do that!" I protested, I wasn't going to leave anyone behind, all of my friends were going to make it no matter what.

"You don't get it do you? My superiors only want you out of here alive, to them if we get anyone else it's a bonus."

We don't say another word to each other for the duration of our walk, we eventually reach a door labelled _prison_. I'm about to open the door but Michael stops me.

"Before you go in I must warn you that you might not like what you see on the other side of that door, if you like you can wait here while I go get your friends."

"No it's fine." I say. "I can handle anything."

Michael sighs. "Okay, but I did warn you."

He opens the door and I now understand why he didn't want me to follow him, the moment he opened the door at least 100 people started shouting and screaming, begging us to set them free, on our left and right were jail cells as far as the eye could see. Inside each cell was at least one person, in some cell there were four. The prisoners all had different clothing, according to Michael the clothing represented how close each person was to becoming mentally insane or brainwashed. Just what was Sinclair doing to these people?!

Michael hands me a set of keys and tells me that these keys will only unlock the 50th cell, from what he knew that's where some of us were taken. He tells me to search the area while he keeps watch and If I don't return after 6 minutes he'll come looking for me. I walk at a rapid pace down the block ignoring the taunts of the various prisoners. Nothing I can do for them, if anyone of my friends were in here I needed to find them and fast. If anyone of them were either brainwashed or turned insane I swear I will make Sinclair pay.

I keep walking and turn at the next left I see. This part of the prison is quiet, very quiet. The prisoners just stare at me as if I'm some sort of guardian angel, focus Dylan there's nothing you can do for these people. You only have the keys for your friends, if they escape that's good enough.

Cell 48, 49, 50! I reach the block, on the flour I see Margaret, Foxy and to my surprise Frederick, I open the door and sprint towards them, please don't be dead. Please don't be dead.

"Guys!" I drop to my knees upon reaching them. "Come on wake up!" I turn Margaret over and she opens her eyes, at least she's still alive. I'm about to check Foxy when I hear a cold laugh.

"I got to admit I underestimated you McLaren."

I turn around, a tall man with grey hair was leaning on a nearby pillar. Was it my imagination or did he look familiar?

"Cat got your tongue?" taunted the man. "I'm surprised you don't remember me, we were good friends when you were on OUR side."

"I never had any friends in the Federation," I say coldly. "None of you treated me with respect, you treated me the same way my dead father treated me."

"Your father was a great man! Without him you wouldn't have reached the age of 18 boy! If anything, you should be thankful you had such a great man for a father."

I can only stare at him in disgust, behind me Margaret is trying to wake Foxy. Michael should have started looking for me by now, perhaps I can delay this guy.

"Who are you any way?" I ask. "I don't recognise you at all."

A hurt look comes on the man face, I can tell its fake. "You don't remember me Dylan? You don't remember your old pal Shane?"

Then it hits me, this man is Shane Sinclair, son of Matt Sinclair. I should have seen it, he's become similar to his father personality wise. Self-centred and arrogant.

A bullet suddenly hits Shane on the shoulder, causing him to fall on the ground screaming. Michael has arrived!"Nice to know your name kid, now prepare to die Sinclair."

Instead of being scared, Shane is actually smiling! "No, you will die this day, you filthy traitor!"

He presses a nearby switch, causing all of the cells to unlock. God help us.

* * *

 **A few of you seemed to be confused about who is who in the story so I will clear up all character's names. (Those we have meet so far)**

 **Freddy Fenlon- Freddy Fazbear**

 **Bonnie Baines- Bonnie the Bunny**

 **Chica Chambers- Chica the Chicken**

 **Frank (Foxy) Fallagher- Foxy the Pirate Fox**

 **Barney Taylor- Toy Bonnie**

 **Frederick Thompson- Toy Freddy**

 **Charlie Tapper- Toy Chica**

 **Margaret Evans- Mangle/Toy Foxy**

 **Skylar Abbadon- OC of DJ Kamza**

 **Chester- OC of Trevyler**

 **Tobias (Toby) Jones- OC of The Derpy Fox**

 **All the other characters we've seen so far (like Dylan McLaren and Matt Sinclair) are my OCs for the story.**


	6. Reunion

We don't say a word to each other as we walk down the hallway, it doesn't surprise me. After all most people would hardly start a normal conversation after seeing one of their friends get killed right in front of them. I'm still trying to get that moment out of my head, through the flick of a switch Dylan McLaren was killed and I was the one who flicked it. Somehow I still feel responsible for his death, even though I saved Chica's life.

What scares me the most is that a part of me wished that I had been taken instead, that McLaren was still alive and I was dead.

No, stop it Bonnie. It's not your fault McLaren is dead whoever brought you here is responsible for this, let's not forget you didn't have a choice. If you didn't do anything not only would McLaren be dead, your girlfriend would be dead too. All that matters now is finding any other survivors and finding a way out of this place, no matter the cost.

Is it me or is this hallway never ending? We've been walking for at least 10 minutes and we're still nowhere near the end of it, I wonder what happened to the lights though, they've been off since we exited the room. Seems the Federation doesn't have the finance to pay the electricity bill. I can barely see two feet in front of me.

"B-Bonnie? Look!" Chica is pointing at something on our left, upon closer inspection I see that she is pointing at what appears to be a layout of the power plant underneath this is another building layout, this one is of a slaughterhouse. On certain parts of the power plant are small ticks, these are on the attic on the top flour and the room labelled holding area on the bottom floor what catches my attention is that underneath the power plant is what seems to be an underground bunker, it seems the Federation have expanded underground.

"Do you think those ticks are where they've taken are friends?" Chica asked.

"Maybe, I doubt they would have marked these parts of the map if it didn't serve a purpose, but which one do we check first?"

In the end we decide to check the attic first because it's the one nearest to us, according to the map there's a staircase on the left not to far from here. In order to get to the attic we need to go up the staircase take a right and the enter the first door on the left to find the attic.

It takes 10 minutes but we eventually find the staircase, after ascending it we turn right and begin walking down another hallway. As we slowly advance down the hallway we hear someone cough.

"Who's there? answer me-" An arm grabs us and then a voice speaks. "You're coming with us. "It's a soldier of the Federation, he takes us down the hallway and into a room where the only source of light is a bunch of candles in the centre. Beside the candles are 6 figures. One of them turns in our direction.

"Are these the targets?"

"Yes comrades, they match the descriptions. Take a look for yourself." The figure comes towards us, it's another soldier of the Federation with a rifle in hand. It is the end. I brace myself, but he just stares at me.

"Well I'll be. Skylar wasn't kidding when she said you two would make it." I'm about to ask how he knows Skylar when he motions for the other 5 figures to come forward, at the same time the other soldier takes his hands off us and steps back. The other figures are to my surprise Barney, Charlie, Toby, Chester and Skylar and before we know it we're hugging each other and expressing relief that at least some of us are still alive.

"Wait a moment, where's Dylan?" asked Charlie, once we'd finished "celebrating" our little reunion. There's a minutes silence before I find the will to speak.

"Skylar... Dylan is dead. He... died trying to save Chica." The last bit is only somewhat true but I can't just say I killed him to save my girlfriend. There is another minutes silence before I hear two people clearing their throat. It's the two Federation soldiers both of them have a sympathetic look on their face.

"I'm sorry for your loss." the bald headed soldier says. " And I don't mean to be rude but we need to keep moving. We only have 20 minutes to get out here before the factory reboots its system, once the system is back the Federation will easily find us."

"No it's okay." says Chica. "I only have one question. Who are you? How do you know Skylar?"

"We're her brothers!" exclaimed the short blacked hair soldier cheerfully. " Did she not tell you the time we went to this concert and she had at least 4 bottles of alcohol and Ios, that's the bald guy beside me had -"

"Silas do really think this is a good time to tell stories and embarrass your brother and sister at the same time?" shouted Skylar. To say her face was red was putting it lightly, it looked more like a red tomato, by contrast the bald headed soldier Ios simply rolled his head in disbelief at the way his brother was acting.

"Exactly, now can we get going?" demanded Barney. "Time is against us!"

"The boy's right." says Toby. "How far is Sinclair's office Ios?"

"Not far, just a couple more minutes and we should be there. Oh and Silas?" A "oh crap!" look forms on Silas' face when he hears this. "Tell another story involving me and my sister to anyone and I will make you pay. You understand?" Silas quickly nods his head, we exit the room and continue making our way to Sinclair's office, the only ones I haven't found yet are Freddy, Foxy and Margaret. I hope they are alright.


	7. Sinclair

"Come on buddy, stay with me. I know you're in there somewhere, please wake up. Wake up dammit! Open your eyes!"

Someone slaps me in the face, bringing me back down to reality. I'm in what appears to be a office and in front of me is a short black haired men. To make matters worse for me I'm hung upside down and in the corner of the room I see a unconscious Chester.

"Good, you're still alive. I half thought that my men had beaten you to death earlier even though I told them to go easy on you but then again they only listen to me half the time, still at least you look more handsome with all those scars on your face. What to see your new look boy?"

He pulls out a handheld mirror, allowing me to see the new "look". There is a long scar on the left and right side of my face, my shirt and pants have rips on them and most of my hair has been shaved off, only a small amount of hair is left on the right.

The man smirked slightly, " Like what you see? We call it the beat the living hell out of you with chairs followed by dragging a meat hook down your cheeks and cutting off most of your hair. You'll definitely have all the ladies after you tonight my boy. You can thank us later."

I try to grab the man so that I can throw a few punches on him but he steps away from me, he then grabs a nearby chair and sits down.

"Do you know who I am Freddy Fenlon? Do you know why you are here in the first place?" When I don't reply he grabs a kendo stick and starts whacking me. "Answer me damn it!"

"I have no idea who you are! Now will you please stop hitting me you Maniac!"

"You don't know who I am? No idea at all?" He waited until I shook my head before continuing, "I am Thomas Sinclair leader of the Federation and the one who shall end your life today Freddy Fenlon! I'm surprised you didn't recognise me."

It's really him, Thomas Sinclair the reason we are in this situation in the first place. Once again I try to break free but the rope prevents me from escaping. Sinclair laughs once again.

"Don't bother trying to escape Fenlon," said Sinclair. "Besides, there's a few things I want to say to you so listen carefully."

He waits a second before he begins talking. "You may think that Dylan McLaren is the good guy but the truth is he's not, he will betray you and your friends whenever he gets the chance. I am trying to bring change to this world, change that is necessary."

"You're lying," I say. "Dylan would never betray us! He's the reason I'm still alive and the reason the Federation is no more! You may think you're the good guy but in reality you're nothing more but a no good son of a-"

"SILENCE BOY!" He punches me in the chest before I can finish speaking. "You know, I was enjoying our talk but I think it's time to end it." Sinclair walks to a nearby table, grabs a Swiss knife and slowly walks towards me with a grin good enough to rival the Joker's.

"Listen, I've enjoyed having this little conversation with you Fenlon but its time for you to die. And don't worry about your friends you'll see them real soon. Once the power comes back my men will hunt them down and destroy them." Sinclair says before laughing again. The mere mention of my friends enraged me, if Sinclair's men so much as touched them I swear I will kill him.

"So Mr Fenlon what would you like inscribed on your grave? How about "Man who trusts the wrong people?" Or how about "Worthless loser?" or what about-"

BANG

The door behind Sinclair flies open knocking him to the ground and in step Bonnie, Chica, Dylan, Foxy, Margaret, Toby, Skylar, Charlie, Barney, Frederick, Skylar and three Federation soldiers. Upon seeing Sinclair Dylan broke from the group grabbed Sinclair and pushed him up against the wall.

"Hello Sinclair, do you remember me?" snarled Dylan.

"Why hello there," said Sinclair pleasantly, as though he was meeting an old friend. "Long time no see Dylan how's the family doing?"

"You know how they're doing," spat Dylan. "It's thanks to you my mother is dead and my father became one of your many lackeys. But today is the day you get what you deserve." Dylan reaches into his pocket and pulls out a pistol. "I found this while I was dealing with your son Shane, he had the common courtesy to "lend" it to me."

"What did you do to him?" demanded Sinclair. "If you did anything to my boy-"

"Shut up!" Dylan screamed as he wacked Sinclair with the gun. "I waited years for this day and nothing will stop me from-"

At that very moment an air raid like alarm went off, followed by the sound of dozens of boots marching towards us.

"Well, well, well," said Sinclair. "It looks like the power is back."


	8. The Sacrifice

**After much delays I've finally finished the last two chapters of this fanfic. They will both be uploaded today .**

* * *

I punch Sinclair in the face knocking him to the ground, I then grab some nearby rope and tie him up to a nearby pillar.

"You try to escape and I will kill you." I say, threatingly. "So do all of us a favour and stay where you are."

"We got this move out of the way!" Michael, Silas and Ios slam the office doors shut just before Sinclair's soldiers can enter. "Try to find another way out of here!"

A faint moan came from the end of the room. To my utmost surprise I saw Chester slowly getting to this feet, that explains where he was all this time but that doesn't explain the star like scar on his forehead. What did Sinclair do to him?!

"Chester can you hear me?" I say. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Can't ... remember." He walks over to a nearby portrait and smashes his fist against it. "What I do remember is the alternative way out of this place."

To my surprise the walls move to the side revealing a secret room, it seems to be a armoury. Inside are a bunch of guns and most importantly a elevator! Chester alerts the others and we all follow him into the room and make a beeline to the elevator, but when we call for the elevator all that appears is a ten minute timer.

"I should have seen this coming," muttered Michael. "This lift is the only one that needs a cooling down period after each use, we're going to have to defend ourselves until the lift is ready."

"Good thing we've got all these guns then." said Ios. "Everybody grab a weapon! It's going to take the lift ten minutes to be usable again."

We each grab a gun and re-enter Sinclair's office. The office door is kicked open by Sinclair's soldiers and that's when the firing starts. Sinclair's men don't falter even as we cut them down, I learned the hard way they're also crack shots two bullets gets me, one in the shoulder causing me to fall to the ground back first. the second arrives shortly afterwards getting me in the chest. We're eventually forced back and during the retreat Freddy grabs me and drags me to the very back to the armoury and leaves me beside the elevator.

Silas is crouching beside me, his forehead pressed against his rifle. "Hang in there kid, the elevator is almost here. Just hold on for-"

A stray bullet hits him in the head killing him instantly. I then hear someone roaring and realise it is Ios. He charges out of the armoury and I hear everything, the screams of Sinclair's soldiers, the swear words used by Ios. This goes on for at least two minutes and then there is silence, Ios returns and Skylar says something to him which seems to calm him down from where I'm at I can't really hear them, at the same the elevator doors open and everyone piles in. Ios grabs me and throws me inside. The switch is pulled and the elevator doors start to close only to stop halfway.

"For the love of god tell me this isn't happening!" screams Barney. "Is this how it's going to end after everything we've been through?"

Bonnie tries pulling the switch again but nothing happens. He tries again but still nothing happens, the mood inside the elevator has turned from jubilation to despair in the space of 5 seconds. We can hear more soldiers approaching and it is at this moment I know what must be done. If my memory is correct each elevator has a back up power unit located nearby, I think I saw one back in Sinclair's office.

Using what little strength I have left I exit the elevator and return to Sinclair's office. Ignoring the cries of my friends I begin my search for the elevator's power unit and eventually find near where Sinclair is tied. I grab the power unit and begin to make my way back only to be stopped by Sinclair grabbing my free arm.

"Going somewhere?" smirked Sinclair. "You ain't now!"

I try to break free but the injuries I've received are preventing me from doing just that. I try again and actually succeed in breaking free from my Sinclair who lets out a cry of pain. I'm about to ask why when I see Chester and Toby.

"You didn't really think we'd let you go on your own did you?" laughed Toby. "Come on we're all getting out of here!"

They help me back to the armoury but just as I'm about to get into the elevator I hear two gunshots and Toby and Chester suddenly drop to the ground dead, instinctively I throw the power unit to the others and enter Sinclair's office for the last time. I hear the elevator doors closing and know that my work her is done. I raise my gun and begin firing on Sinclair's men, I do this knowing I've nothing to lose, everyone else is safe and that's all that matters.

Someone hits me on the head and I'm suddenly on my knees, someone forces me to look up and I see a smirking Thomas Sinclair, a battered but still alive Shane Sinclair and five soldiers. Shane punches me in the face and as I lose consciousness his father takes this moment to gloat.

"You didn't tie the ropes properly Dylan, you may think you and your little buddies have won but you haven't. Even if you manage to expose the Federation's remaining base of operations and get people like me behind bars it will all be for nothing. Why? Because we have people in the governments of the world, just name any country and I can confirm we have people there, hell we even have people in the UN." He pauses for a minute before continuing. "But I have something big planned for you Dylan McLaren, something that will ensure you are forever loyal to the federation, after all we don't want a repeat of you betraying us now do we?"

* * *

"We need to go back for Dylan, Chester and Toby! We can't just leave them!"

"Margaret there is nothing we can do for them. Remember what Toby and Chester said just before they went after Dylan? "Don't come after us." That's what they said they knew what they were getting themselves into the moment they left."

Foxy's words seemed to have the desired effect, Margaret finally went silent and the two of them embraced each other. Everyone else minus myself and Ios were around Freddy silently discussing something, most likely how they were going to explain to the families of Chester, Toby and Dylan what had happened.

"This has been some day." Ios sighed and gently patted me on the shoulder. "What should have been another routine day for us has turned into an extraordinary one."

"Yeah." I said, folding my arms. "But at least we saw how violent the Federation had become thanks to Sinclair, do you know what I regret most Ios?" when he shrugs I continue. "It should have been us that stayed behind with McLaren not those two kids. They had a future ahead of them, the only thing that's going to happen to us is that we're going to be behind bars because of our service record with the Federation."

"Hey, don't think like that Michael we did the right thing. Even if we're sent to jail you can know that we did something none of Sinclair's men did and that's doing what's right. We may have flaws but at least we admitted it and we're trying to fix them."

I smile slightly, the elevators stop and the doors open. The sunlight blinds us as we exit the lift, but once we get out outside we see men with guns and APCs. This day just gets better and better with each passing hour.

* * *

 **We're almost there now, just one more to go!**


	9. Ten Years Later

**This is it** **the final chapter! There are a few things I like to say before we begin.**

 **1) I'd like to apologise for how long it's taken me to update this fanfic my next one will be updated much more frequently.**

 **2) This will probably be my second last FNAF fanfic, more details will be revealed later.**

 **3) A big thanks to whoever reviewed, liked, followed or just read this fanfic. Your support means everything to me.**

 **Having said that let's finish this!**

* * *

"What happened next?"

"Turns out those men and APCs were part of the Russian army. They brought what remained of us back to the United States and conducted a vigorous search of the factory, turns out that they never found the bodies of those we left behind. Dylan, Silas, Toby, Chester were granted a proper burial after their sacrifices. They did however find out where the remnants of the Federation were located so some justice was served, unfortunately they never found Sinclair so not everything is all hunky dory. The rest of us tried to move on but it wasn't easy, from what I seen most of us seem to have gotten over the "incident" but I don't think everyone has."

"Okay then." The reporter gives me a reassuring look and puts his notes away. "Thank you for granting me this interview Ms Tapper, I sincerely hope you and the rest of your colleagues never experience something like this ever again. It was bad enough to happen once, but twice? First during your high school years and then during your summer vacation? Nothing has happened to you ever since that faithful day right?"

I smiled slightly, "No, nothing has happened to us since. I guess the Federation is finally at an end." After giving my thanks I walked out of the building and out onto the busy streets of Boston. It has been 10 years since our last encounter with the Federation and despite all the setbacks we had endured over the years I'm the happiest women in America.

Me and Barney are working as waiters at Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria, Freddy changed his surname from Fenlon to Fazbear as a precaution after all those encounters with the Federation. Everyone else is also working there, Frederick is Freddy's the co-manager, Chica is the head chef, Felix/Foxy and Margaret are in charge of "Pirate Cove", it's the newest addition to the pizzeria and Bonnie is the one who interviews potential staff. Skylar and Ios don't work with us but they occasionally visit.

My phone starts ringing. It's Barney, sighing slightly I press the _answer_ button and put the phone to my ear.

"Hey darling how did the interview go?" he asks. "Did you tell them everything?"

"Yes," I reply. "I told them everything, the incident at Fredbear's, our kidnapping during the summer holidays and what happened after we returned home. The only thing I didn't tell them was where we're currently working, call me paranoid but I didn't think it would be a wise thing to do. How are things going at the pizzeria?"

"Things are quiet so far we've only had a few customers, Freddy wants you back here now though. Oh and I heard that we got someone to manage the night shift, looks like Frederick wouldn't be all by himself at night from now on."

"Good to know, I'm on my way back now I'll see you soon." I say before hanging up, they actually got someone to work the nightshift at least Frederick will now have someone to converse with as he's sorting out all the paperwork. I put my phone away and begin the walk back to the pizzeria.

 _Meanwhile_ _..._

Little did Charlie know that she was being watched. A few metres away from her a Blue sedan was following her, inside were two men, one short and with brunette hair and one tall with black hair, both were wearing a black pinstripe suit. The short man took out his phone and entered his boss's number.

"Is it her?"

"Yes sir, it is Charlie Tapper." smirked the brunette. "She has no idea she's leading us to where Fenlon and the rest of his friends are, its a good thing that our sources gave us that tip off huh?"

"That we were, let me know when you've found out what you're looking for."

"Yes sir, of course sir."

"I think this is it Ethan." The black haired man suddenly said, pointing ahead.

Ethan looked where his partner was pointing and sure enough in front of them was a building with the words _Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria_ in bright red lights and he briefly caught a glimpse of Charlie entering the building before she closed the door.

"It seems that this is the place Dylan. We've got them now."

Ethan chuckled softly to himself, the last ten years had been a nightmare for him personally. The Federation had suffered hammer blow after hammer blow and it still stood. Now was the time to strike back at the eight individuals that had caused it the most grief.

He briefly glanced at his partner, it had been ten years since Dylan McLaren had been captured by Sinclair and now after years of brainwashing he was now the perfect soldier. Strong, dependable and utterly loyal Ethan knew that Dylan's friends were in for a big shock when they saw who they were up against this time.

As the old saying said your worst enemies are your closest friends.

* * *

 **We've reached the end of another fanfic, my next one will be released sometime next week.**

 **Again thank you guys and I'll see you next time!**


End file.
